


ごめんね

by Neunsieben



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 15:58:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21284342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neunsieben/pseuds/Neunsieben
Summary: 「XVII-06」
Kudos: 3





	ごめんね

**Author's Note:**

> 「XVII-06」

十二个小时前的和泉一织从睡梦中醒了过来。察觉到不认识的天花板的那一刻警觉地掀开被子从床上跳下来。环顾了四周，他下意识地摸了摸自己右边的脸颊，稍加推测，便为了验证自己的猜想而走出房门。  
果不其然还没走几步就遇到了朝着他跑过来的「他自己」。

「いおり！怎么办啊！一醒过来就发现变成了这样子，我使劲掐了脸颊发现这根本不是梦」

听到这句话的时候，灵魂互换的猜想被彻底证实了。

您竟然对偶像的脸颊做出这种事情。

他本想这么吐槽，可以他人的角度来看着自己的脸总有一种奇怪的违和感，何况现在他自己的身体里存在的是七濑陆的意识。

于是接下来的一整天里，两人不得不扮演成对方去应对节目录制，直到再次回到宿舍，两人才如释重负地舒了一口气。

人在疲惫时洗个澡能够舒缓身心，这点不管放在哪个年龄段都非常适用，两人为对方准备好了平常使用的毛巾和更换的衣物，和泉一织便和以往一样先使用了浴室。  
脱去上衣后习惯性地放入了衣篓，解开腰带的时候手却停下来了。  
直到这个时候和泉一织才意识到问题的所在。  
自己确确实实地在使用着七濑陆的身体。

喜欢七濑陆这件事情他不曾告诉过他人，但这个年纪的少年对于喜欢的人无论精神层面或是物理层面都会有无法掩藏的爱意流露，即使和泉一织自认为平日里表现得并不明显，事实却往往会在出其不意的时候提醒他，完美高中生也有做不到的事情。  
就比如现在。

只是普通的生理反应而已。  
在多个选择支线中和泉一织选择了无视的选项，以最快的速度将身上所有的纺织物卸下，平视着正前方走入淋浴间。热水和皮肤接触的刹那，疲惫感便被清除了。和泉一织在边上摆放着的塑料制瓶顶按压了两下，双手揉搓着粘稠的液体直到泡沫从掌心间溢出，才均匀地抹到身上。  
他的目光始终顺着手移动。人与人之间肉体的差别是相当有趣的，比方说他现在观察到的七濑陆的手骨节分明，比起他自己的来说血管更加明显一些，而皮肤的质感却还是他自己的较为细腻。沿着锁骨向下，手掌来回涂抹的时候指间难免会触及到一些神经末梢聚集的部位。和泉一织把目光别开，却无法忽视已然传递至大脑的信号。  
意识相当明白自己到底是谁，但物理上的表现却让他明白这不是自己所熟悉的那副身躯。少年看着镜中映照着的身影，赤红的眼瞳仿佛在提醒着他，这是七濑陆的身体。

是出现在他幻想中的，喜欢的人的身体。  
曾经无数次地想要触摸他的皮肤，想要知道在这种情况下对方的反应，包括他会怎样吐息，如何言语，颤抖的频率，体表与内侧温度的差值。

七濑陆的一切，和泉一织都想要拥有。  
而现在主动权在他的手里，他无论想做什么，只要缄口不言，对方便什么都不会知道。

于是他闭上了眼睛。  
本能将理智的电源切断，手便握住了从刚才为止生理反应一直没能消散的部位。不断提醒着的「不可以这么做」的自我意识已然被阻挡于高墙之外，封闭的空间内只剩下水打落在地板上的声音。  
残留着的沐浴液充当了润滑剂，来回反复的过程中掌心所感触到的温度也逐渐变高。食指熟练地将顶端渗出的些许透明液体抹去，又在缝隙间停留了几秒，用如同亲吻般的力度划动，像是在过去无数次的假想中他对七濑陆所做的那样。

视觉封闭的黑暗之中身体给予的反应让他失去了实感，意识变得轻飘飘，不知道自己身处何方。

「七瀬さん、好きです……好きです……」

和泉一织睁开眼，在镜中所看到的是模糊的七濑陆的轮廓。  
腾空的手将无机质玻璃上的水雾抹去，冰凉的感触将部分意识带回，一切在暖色的灯光下变得鲜明而具体。原本被浴室的温度渡上绯红色的脸颊此时越发明显，隐约能分辨出喉咙深处发出的声音，并不是属于自己而是对方。  
导致这一切的源头是自己的私心，镜子里赤发少年的眼神透过身体拷问着居住在里面的灵魂，但这或许更像是引诱。  
温热的水拍打在瓷砖地面，整个空间里充斥着沐浴液的香味，体液的气味被完美地掩盖。水蒸气压迫着肺部，和罪恶感还有本能一同让大脑缺氧，为了要汲取更多而加快频率，不满足于一处的刺激，另一只手抚过其余的神经末梢，停留之处食指与无名指不断挑逗，回应它们的是形状的变化和再次上升的体温。

汗液和温水冲淡的沐浴露还有别的什么混杂在一起，顺着腿部流到微凉的瓷砖上，在下水口打了几个旋便消失得无影无踪。

等到下水口的落水声彻底安静下来，和泉一织一边用浴巾擦干身体，一边反省起了自己刚刚的行径。

等等还是去向七濑陆道个歉吧。

这么想着，和泉一织打开了浴室的门，扑面而来的冷气和眼前的人让他冷静了许多。

不如说是出了一身冷汗。

满脸通红的「他自己」正在看着他。

**Author's Note:**

> [感谢您购买并阅读XVII-06]


End file.
